footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Hodgson
| cityofbirth = Croydon | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Crystal Palace (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1963–1965 | youthclubs = Crystal Palace | years = 1965–1966 1966–1969 1969–1971 1971–1972 1972–1973 1973–1974 1974–1976 | clubs = Crystal Palace Tonbridge Angels Gravesend & Northfleet Maidstone United Ashford Town Berea Park Carshalton Athletic | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 59 (1) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1976–1980 1980–1982 1982 1982 1983–1984 1985–1989 1990–1992 1992–1995 1995–1997 1997–1998 1999 1999–2000 2000–2001 2001 2002–2004 2004–2005 2006–2007 2007–2010 2010–2011 2011-2012 2012- 2013 2017– | managerclubs = Halmstad Bristol City (assistant manager) Bristol City IK Oddevold Örebro SK Malmö FF Neuchâtel Xamax Switzerland Inter Milan Blackburn Rovers Inter Milan (caretaker) Grasshoppers F.C. Copenhagen Udinese United Arab Emirates Viking Finland Fulham Liverpool West Bromwich Albion England England U21 (interim) Crystal Palace }} Roy Hodgson (born 9 August 1947) is an English football manager and former player, currently managing Premier League relegation battling club Crystal Palace. Hodgson has managed sixteen different teams in eight countries, beginning in Sweden with Halmstad BK in the 1976 season. He later guided the Switzerland national team to the last 16 of the 1994 World Cup and qualification for Euro 1996; Switzerland had not qualified for a major tournament since the 1960s. From 2006 to 2007, he managed the Finland national team, guiding them to their highest-ever FIFA ranking of 33rd place and coming close to qualifying for a major tournament for the first time in their history. Other clubs that Hodgson has managed include Inter Milan, Blackburn Rovers, Malmö FF, Grasshoppers, FC Copenhagen, Udinese, Fulham, Liverpool and West Bromwich Albion. Hodgson served several times as a member of UEFA's technical study group at the European Championships and was also a member of the FIFA technical study group at the 2006 World Cup. Hodgson speaks five languages and has worked as a television pundit in several of the countries in which he has coached. On 1 May 2012, Hodgson was appointed as manager of the England national team and officially assumed his duties on 14 May 2012. He resigned on 27 June 2016 after England were knocked out of Euro 2016 by Iceland in the Round of 16. Honours Managerial ;Halmstads BK *Allsvenskan (2): 1976, 1979 ;Örebro SK *Division 2 North (1) 1984 ;Malmö FF *Allsvenskan (5): 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989 *Svenska Cupen (2): 1985–86, 1988–89 ;Inter Milan *UEFA Cup Runner-Up (1): 1997 ;Copenhagen *Danish Superliga (1): 2000–01 *Danish Super Cup (1): 2001 ;Fulham *UEFA Europa League Runner-Up (1): 2010 Individual *LMA Manager of the Year (1): 2010 *Knight, First Class of the Order of the Lion of Finland: 2012 External links * * Roy Hodgson: An in-depth profile LFC History * Roy Hodgson Profile This is Anfield * Roy Hodgson – Collected articles guardian.co.uk * Answering reader's questions - BBC 2001 Category:Carshalton Athletic F.C. players Category:Crystal Palace F.C. players Category:Gravesend & Northfleet F.C. players Category:Maidstone United F.C. players Category:Tonbridge F.C. players Category:Finland international managers Category:Switzerland international managers Category:United Arab Emirates international managers Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. managers Category:Bristol City F.C. managers Category:Carshalton Athletic F.C. managers Category:F.C. Copenhagen managers Category:Fulham F.C. managers Category:Grasshopper Club Zürich managers Category:Halmstads BK managers Category:Inter Milan managers Category:Liverpool F.C. managers Category:Maidstone United F.C. managers Category:Malmö FF managers Category:Neuchâtel Xamax managers Category:Örebro SK managers Category:Udinese Calcio managers Category:Viking FK managers Category:1994 FIFA World Cup managers Category:English players Category:English Coaches Category:Defenders Category:Retired Players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup coaches Category:Players Category:1947 births Category:Managers Category:Ashford Town F.C. (Kent) players Category:Berea Park F.C. players Category:Living people Category:UEFA Euro 2012 managers Category:UEFA Euro 2016 managers